Eye of the Tiger
by BloodLikeRubies
Summary: Wren Shizuma an unknown figure skater suddenly takes the lime light by accident. He is forced out of his comfort zone and meets many people, who he immediately hates but when he meets adorable blond, green eyed Yuri with the Heart of Lion and Eye of a Tiger he can't help but be captivated. Shit. He's falling in love! Slash. OMC/Yuri.P


**Title: Eye of the Tiger**

 **Summary:** **Wren Shizuma an unknown figure skater suddenly takes the lime light by accident. He is forced out of his comfort zone and meets many people, who he immediately hates but when he meets adorable blond, green eyed Yuri with the Heart of Lion and Eye of a Tiger he can't help but be captivated. Shit. He's falling in love! Slash. OMC/Yuri.P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! On Ice**

 **Pairing: OMC/Yuri or Yuri/OMC, I haven't decided who tops...**

 **Rating: T (Might change later in chapters)**

 **-/-**

Chapter 1

Wren blew out a breath and watched as it fogged up into a cloud due to the cold. He laid on the cold ice of the pond by his house, a frown upon his face. He couldn't feel his legs nor his arms. Maybe it was stupid that he went out in such weathers in just a tank top and shorts like it was summer and not the harsh snowy winters of December. But he had nothing left in him to want to get back up. The cold was nice on his skin. Not pleasure but rather a reminder. The stinging bites it took at his flesh that made his lose feel in those areas. An anaesthesia to the pain that lingered in his heart.

It wasn't like someone actually cared if he got sick due to this. No, he lived alone, no friends, no family. He wasn't _deserving_ of love. Wren scoffed. Who even deserved love. Everyone where monsters for what they did. The people who denied him of love were also monsters so why should they get love? Hypocrites. Now you may think that there is a sob story to this boy but no. It's the typical his parents didn't agree with his life style and disowned his. So now he didn't have family. And anyone he happened to befriend before were pushed away with his harsh words that were soaked in venom and in lies. It was obvious he was hurting people so he decided if there were no people to heard that he wouldn't commit as much sins as he was before.

Wasn't he such a nice person. Please note the sarcasm.

Finally fed up with his own self-pity he sat up. Ice shredding's plastered to his back. He stood up on his skates and snatched up his iPod he had dropped in his failed Russian Split. He quite good at those. But distraction was eating at his concentration and he couldn't stop the collision his toe prick had with the uneven ice. It seemed he had to call Simon to gloss up his 'rink' again. He was lucky he knew the boy who worked in the local skate rink in town. They weren't friends or anything, he was younger than him by a year or two and just did his job for the money. Honestly Wren was his neighbour and he owed his a few favours for not telling his parents about his 'study' sessions with Lynda were really 'fuck' sessions with Lynda. Wren was only 18 years old, of legal age so he was an 'adult' by standards but there was nothing mature about him. He still picked fun at bystanders he saw, still ate fruit loops with sprinkles like he was sure the rainbow lingered in his bowl, still watched may too much anime, still was a total nerd that knew nothing about politics. And anyone who told his to grow up were ageists. Assholes, the lot of them.

Anyway, back to his staking. He was listening to a good song. Not in English actually, but it was good song, Kpop mostly likely. He didn't even know why it was on his iPod but it was and he wasn't complaining. He moved his body like he was being watched, judged. Pulling his body into to a spiral with his arms out stretched as he glided on one leg as the other was straight and pointing to the sky. Falling back into a sequence that was graceful but also rough due to the rhythm of the song. Making a risky quadruple flip but landed okay with his leg a bit bent but still eye catching. Wren loved dazzling the audience and even though no one was watching him he still forced his body into a Quad Salchow Combination with a Triple Toe in a second and a half with seven rotations. Gliding himself on the ice, using his hands to flaunt his body figure before going into a triple axel. He could almost hear the cheering. He was pulling off a hard performance so far but he wanted to push himself harder and did a Quad Toe. His landing was shaky but he got it. It was good for his first tome back to skating in long time. His pond was his haven so when it wasn't winter it didn't freeze over and he couldn't skate on it so he had to go to the local rink for practise but he lost his muse, his inspiration. But his passion was still fuelling him on. For now, anyway. He continued to skate around till his song ended and he let out harsh gasps. His only flaw was his stamina. It wasn't bad but not the best either. But he wouldn't let a small fuss like that stop him from success.

Skating off the pond he plopped down on his cold, wet wooden bench. Pulling off his skates and replacing them with his soggy fuzzy slippers he walked his way back into his house.

When he had woken up he had been compelled to skate on the ice of his pond. So, that's what he did. Still in his sleep wear he went out with his skates in hand and skated. And now he was hungry. Very hungry. But first a shower was in order. He was sure he smelt nasty. Placing his old skates by the door he shrugged off his clothes as he went up the stairs. Stepping out of his Y fronts he turned on the shower. The water came out cold and he shivered till it came out warm. But not warm enough. Opening his eyes, he turned the knob higher into the red layer and the water came out steaming. Groaning at the feeling as it burned away the aches in his bones.

Wren didn't particularly like showers, they were short and rushed, he liked to dip his skin in the hot waters till all the bubbles were gone then get out. After washing his hair, body, face etc. He walked out of the shower room, naked as the day he was born and still dripping wet. Entering his room, he snatched up a towel dried himself off.

It was times like this that made him sad. The fact that he could walk around bare because no one else roamed this house. He could only ever hear his own footsteps and his own breathing. Wren wasn't a weirdo who talked to himself so his home was relatively quiet to default. All his days were the same, full of the same sounds, touch and smell. It was depressing honestly.

Before he knew it, he was sat at his dining table (fully dressed) that was far too large for just one person. 9 extra seats. One upside to all of his pain was that when his parents 'disowned' him that it wasn't legally just 'get the hell out our house and never come back' so when they died all the money and properties went straight to Wren. _R.I.P mum, dad._ Wren thought bitterly as he shovelled some eggs into his mouth.

Wren hadn't had a bad childhood. It was okay for a while. His family was just born rich he guessed. Whoever his ancestors were hit it big early and the talents that got passed down only build up all the money in the banks. Obviously, there was still tax and shit but even with that Wren was bloody wealthy. His parents were actors. Both having fallen in love due to parts they played together in a movie. All of Wren's family (on his father's side) were famous in their lives and when it was Wrens time to become a superstar he was already full to the brim with talent in many things. But not in passion for them. Art, writing, singing, acting, cooking, fashion. He could do them all and with perfection but ever since he was small he knew there was only one thing for him. Figure Skating.

His grandma on his mother's side had been a figure skater in her youth and the very house he sat in belonged to her before she passed. She had been internationally known, her name an inspiration. Narumi Shizuma. Wren looked up to his grandma so much that when his parents made him leave at 17 he legally changed his surname to the one his grandma had. His mother's maiden name. His father's surname had been Wakatsuki, the rich descendant whereas his mother was just gifted. His name would be known among other skaters due to his grandma and he was proud at the fact.

But not like his name would ever be known. He didn't compete. Given the fact if he had he would have kicked everyone's ass but he didn't want to. This being one of the reasons his parents got pissed at him so easily. His father was an arrogant twat who liked to show off his trophy wife and his soon to be famous son. Oh, how wrong were they.

Wren's life was full on tugs into doing what he didn't like. The hours wasted on piano. The layers of make up to hide his 'blemishes' that covered his face when he fell during practises of all the endless sports he was forced to do. The glares when he didn't lie to each person he met and told them how lovely it was to meet them. Every fake smile. He made many mistakes in his life. Endless fights with his parents that he didn't want to become famous for the things they wanted him to. His grandma taught him how to skate young, really young. And he was gifted in the department and ever since he did his first axel with success he knew that this was his future and he would not accept anything else but this. The scratches of the blades on ice. The cuts of failed jumps. The tears when you felt like it was the end of your dream. It made up who Wren was.

His parents saw this as an opportunity for his fame. And complied with his demands and stopped all the extra things they made him do and for a little while he was happy. Till his father hired professional couches, made him attend ballet with horrible French women, pulled him out of his school just so they could fit in more time on the ice. He was failing classes and they didn't care. They were proud! Proud that their son was only going to have roughly 8 years of fame at the most and then unemployment but he had nothing to fall back on because he never finished any of his classes with marks higher than a C or B. It was sickening.

Wren was one of the best skaters the couches had seen. Better that anyone they knew and Wren was also happy about that. Any when he was a kid he thought about the life of fame like his parents did. Till they turned his love for Figure Skating into hours of hate for it. He hated it for so long. He wasn't allowed to listen to his heart and move, the choreography was made up for him not from his soul like he wanted. He wanted to show the people that he was one with the ice and the music but they made him stiff and robotic. Not real. Not true any longer.

But what hurt the most was when they made his Grandma stop showing up to see him. His idol, his inspiration was pushed away from him. It made him so angry and he hated what his parents made him do and quit. No way in hell would he skate on that ice without knowing that his grandma was pushed aside for their own selfish reasons.

And you could imagine how pissed his parents were. Enough to disown him because he wouldn't bring in money or fame. Bastards.

His Grandma was proud of him though so he went to live with her. In her large but classic themed house. She died a couple months ago, and his so-called parents never attended her funeral. Just so they wouldn't see _his_ face.

Maybe they also kicked him out because they found him doing drugs. That might also be a reason.

After they ruined his love for figure skating he just wanted a distraction, something they couldn't ruin with their big noses that liked to butt in everywhere. He had a friend called Kyle. Bad news, honestly. But hot. Wren liked his face and his body so there was that. They were never sexually intimate but still liked to make out for the hell of it, to taste each other with different drinks on their tongues.

It was Kyle who introduced him to the life of drugs. It started small. LSD. Not a big deal, fucking epic to be honest. It wasn't addictive just different. He liked to watch hentai when he was on it. Made everything so much more _colourful_. Plus, he was a horny boy, he liked porn. Get over it. Then MDMA. It was less harmful that LSD but just a bit more emotional that LSD which was more visual and mental. Then cocaine. Like wow, big leap there. He didn't snot it or rub it in his gums like his mates did. He smoked it in its crystal form. Crack basically. Wren wasn't fond of smoking cigarettes because of the nicotine but eh. Cocaine was nice. It wasn't like he didn't have the money. And getting high was nice when you didn't want to be stressed _all the time._

He got caught high while skating and skid right into a wall. Dislocated his shoulder and the doctor found out he was high on cocaine. His parents had to pay shit tons to that doctor to zip it.

It wasn't long after the 'accident' did they decide that _they_ had enough of his behaviour and let him be. God, sometimes he wished he could have seen them when they died just so he could yell 'KARMA' in their ugly faces. It was a fairly mundane way in which they died. Car crash, great way to die for them, it was normal and not eye catching like they wanted. Pity.

Rinsing off his cutlery and plates in the sink he proceeded to the room he liked most in the house. The TV room. It was like a small cinema with a candy stand and popcorn machine built into the wall. Comfy seats and lightings that were perfect for all genres of movies. Moving to the wall on the side he looked for a good movie. Horror or gore maybe.

"Ahha!" Wren let out as he plunked the human centipede out of the stack. He was most likely to puck during this movie but oh well. It was a good movie. Putting it into the DVR he moved to the front row of seats.

Plopping down on the squishy chairs with popcorn in his hand and trained his eyes on the screen. Time to forget everything.

 _Eye of the Tiger_

A brown-haired boy sat in his room. The lights dim and his eyes trained on his computer as he edited something that only he could see. With a rude laugh, he clicked the upload button. He smirked as he watched the red line complete and his video was uploaded. If that bastard was gonna blackmail him he would at least make some money of him, right?

"Simon! Dinners ready, come down!" came a feminine.

"Coming mom!" Simon called back.

He rushed down the stairs his legs pumped up with excitement. His laptop still open on his bed. A tab open with youtube. The auto play button started up and a video came up.

"BETTER ICE SKATER THAT VICTOR NIKIFOROV SKATES FREE STYLE!" by SimonTheMan23

And a tank top and shorts clad wren danced beautifully on the ice of the pond.

Shit…

-/-

Hello! This is BloodLikeRubies once again! I just thought of a Male OC story for Yuri! On Ice and couldn't help myself.

This is going to be a Yuri Plisetsky romance.


End file.
